


Wrong Number? Right Number

by buckbarnesx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben & Jerry's, But only a little, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Texting, bucky's almost a hobo, im dead, the guy's name is probably Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckbarnesx/pseuds/buckbarnesx
Summary: UNKNOWN NUMBER: ok listen up u lil shit the guy i was on the date with was a jerk and he hurt my feelings really bad so you have 7 minutes to buy ben & jerry's chocolate fudge brownie  bfore i get over therrYou: okay i'm pretty sure you have the wrong number but you can still come over to my house n eat ben & jerry's with meIn which Steve has a bad blind date, and texts the wrong number.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic don't hurt me  
> but gimme feedback

By the time you get home it's 7:00 pm. You drag yourself from the lobby to your apartment after another long day at work.

Ah. Yet another uneventful day.

You unlock the door and as soon as you get in, you flop on the couch and sigh deeply into the musty old cushions.

You see, this is your life now.

Working 36 hours a week as a janitor for a greasy, sloppy, overall repugnant diner for minimum wage to pay the rent and your college tuition, living in a cramped studio apartment with a bunch of miscellaneous items scattered across the floor. Literally having only 2 friends.

2 OF THEM.

Great job, James Buchanan Barnes.

What's more is that you literally cannot find one single guy to hookup or go out on a date because you almost never go outside for recreational purposes. And you know that relationships never work out for you, refer to Nat and about 15 other people.

Sigh.

You get your phone out, and check for any text messages from Sam or Nat.

Nothing, as usual.

You turn off your phone, and you close your eyes for a while.

Suddenly, you hear a 'ding!' from your phone.

A message? No, probably not. Most likely another YouTube notification.

You open it.

A text message from "UNKNOWN NUMBER".

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: ok listen up u lil shit the guy i was on the blind date with was a jerk and he hurt my feelings really bad so you have 7 minutes to buy ben & jerry's chocolate fudge brownie bfore i get over therr**

Damn.

You don't know anyone like this, do you?

Probably just a wrong number.

Should you respond? How would they react if they knew this was the wrong number?

Well, you haven't talked to anyone in real life for a long while, so what the hell.

You decide to respond with:

**_You: okay i'm pretty sure you have the wrong number but you can still come over to my apt n eat ben & jerry's with me_ **

You're pretty sure you have Chocolate Fudge Brownie in your freezer from last week.

Anyways,

They reply:

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: oh no, wrong number? I'm really sorry for bothering you omg**

_**You: nah its okay its not like i was busy or anything** _

You immediately think to yourself, " _Oh my god why did I type that, I sound like a procrastinator who has nothing worthwhile to do in life, and although I am, I don't wanna give whoever this is a bad vibe_ ".

_**You: I mean its not like i DONT have anything to do its just that im taking a break rn** _

_**You: i mean im not a lazy ass procrastinator its just that** _

You groan out loud at nothing in particular as you re-read those texts. Well, crap. This did not turn out the way you wanted.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: yea, i know what u mean. im also v lazy and procrastinate a lot more than id like to admit.**

_**You: oh good, i was so worried that you were gonna be all judgey-like, idk why** _

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: same!!! i also feel like people would judge me if i ever said that, but im a really good student, trust me**

_**You: student, huh? im a student too, at nyu** _

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: OKAY ACTUALLY SAME IM A FINE ARTS MAJOR OMG**

_**You: fancy. im just a mechanical engineering undergrad** _

_**UNKNOWN NUMBER: you must be super good with parts omg bc i cant do that for shit** _

_**UNKNOWN NUMBER: wow im like the worst person here on earth, we're telling each other what we're majoring in and i didnt even give you my name** _

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: steven grant rogers, but you can call me steve**

Steve Rogers, huh? You decide to put him in as one of you contacts, but you accidentally misspell his name. You decide to keep it.

_**You: oh right! james b barnes here, but you can call me bucky (dont ask)** _

**Steeb Rigers: lmao bucky sounds like a redneck pornstars name**

_**You: fuck off** _

_**You: anyways** _

_**You: lets get back to the reason you accidentally texted me in the first place** _

_**You: you had a bad date?** _

Shit, that might've been a little pushy of you.

**Steeb Rigers: ah yes well, um that text was originally supposed to be to my friend clint bc hes the one who set me up on the stupid fucking date in the first place and once again im REALLY sorry i sent that to you**

_**You: its okay,** _

You wonder if you should ask him if he still wants to come over.

Wow, you really are desperate, aren't you?

_**You: u still wanna come over for ice cream? i legit have choco fudge brownie in fridge rn** _

**Steeb Rigers: lmao i dont even know where you live?**

_**You: i can actually give u my address u know** _

**Steeb Rigers: okay but how do i know you're not a creepy murderer guy whos luring me to your house to kill me??**

_**You: well u told me your full name and where you go to school, i could be tracking you down right now as we text** _

_**You: but im not** _

**Steeb Rigers: shit,,, u right**

_**You: so u wanna or what????** _

You wait for about 2 minutes for a reply. Shit, you were too creepy, too pushy, you shouldn't have even-

**Steeb Rigers: yeah sure why not**

**_You: omg yes okay_ **

You send him your address, clean up the place (oh my god why is there a slice of pizza stuck underneath a table leg), clean yourself up, and within 18 minutes, you hear a knock at your door.

You open it, and see a short, skinny, blond man with the most adorable face, sparkling blue eyes, and lips that are the softest shade of pink, who's wearing a grey beanie, red flannel shirt with a grey tee inside, black jeans with fucking Converse low-cuts, and he's carrying a sketchbook and a pencil.

"Hey, I'm Steve Rogers."

Oh my god.

**Oh my god.**

He's cute.

Not like ' _You're cute as a kid_ ' cute.

More like ' _ **I would love to be your boyfriend'**_ cute.

You stare at him blankly for a few seconds, and then you suddenly snap back to reality.

"Oh, oh hi! Yeah, I'm Bucky Barnes."

You awkwardly shake his hand as you let him enter the room.

He sits on the couch as you get the Ben & Jerry's from the freezer, and give one container to him, and get another for yourself. You hand out the spoon to him as you sit yourself beside him.

He pops open the lid and takes a scoop out of the container and _fucking licks it as he pornographically moans "oh my god"_.

You cough a little, and that gets his attention.

"So Steve, d-do you wanna tell me what happened on the date, or..."

He frowns down at his ice cream, as if he just remembered why he came here.

"Oh yeah, well, um, okay. So basically, my friend Clint, you know, the one who was supposed to get the message that you got instead, he noticed that I hadn't been in a relationship for a little while, so he decided to set me up on a blind date. He had good intentions, y'know? But the guy he set me up with was a real shithead. Turns out he just wanted someone to hookup with, and--"

Oh god. He's starting to get a bit teary-eyed now. You scooch a little closer to him and rub his back to try and calm him down. You probably shouldn't have brought it up.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry I pushed you into talking about it, you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to. We can just sit here and eat ice cream."

He begins to calm down a little, and once he can catch his breath again, he replies, "No, it's okay, if I let it out and talk to someone, I'll feel better. God, I'm so fucking sensitive..."

"No! Um, no, it's perfectly fine to be emotional and cry, okay?"

He gives a slight nod and takes a deep breath.

"So, um, so anyways, he called me rude names like 'twink', 'whore', 'slut', and he kept on trying to "seduce" me just so he could get into my pants. I just really hate it when people just want to have sex with me, y'know? As if I don't have limits, or feelings. Like I'm just a toy."

He continues to look down at his shoes. He then speaks in a quiet whisper:

"I just want to be with someone."

He turns and looks up at you, with big, blue, glassy eyes and a tear-streaked face and smiles sadly.

"I know that sounds like something directly out of a movie, but it's true."

You pull him into a warm, wholehearted hug, and you two just sit there for a while, in the silence, undisturbed.

Once you finally pull away, he says in a shaky voice, "Thank you, I needed that."

You smile faintly at him, and turn to face forward, as you start to finish your ice cream. He begins to do the same. It's pretty quiet for a while, until you break the silence with "Hey, do you wanna play some video games with me?"

He turns to face you as you nod towards the TV and the game console.

He grins brightly.

"Got Mario Kart?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of hours of screaming at the TV, making death threats to each other, violent swearing, and _cries as if you guys were being tortured_ , Steve pauses the games to look at the time.

It's 11:28

His eyes widen as he looks at the clock, then whips his head around to look at you.

"Oh my god, we've been playing for a really long time..."

You're mortified as you realize tomorrow you both have classes, and should be sleeping by now. You shouldn't have kept him up this late, it's probably your fault that he'll be late or very tired tomorrow.

You desperately try to apologize to him for not paying attention to the time and not realizing that tomorrow is when classes start, but he waves it off and says that it was his own fault for losing track of time because he's usually a meticulous student who pays attention to everything.

Before he heads out the door he stops abruptly, then turns around to face you.

"Hey Buck, can I ask you a question?"

A question? Should be fairly simple to answer.

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

"Was this a date?"

Your eyes widen as you turn to face the side nervously, but you couldn't hide the red glow that came across your face. Was it a date? You're not sure. You shouldn't answer if you're not sure.

But you answer anyway.

"Uh...yeah, I guess?"

He gazes at you for a moment, before beaming at you.

"Well, I gotta say Barnes, that was probably the best date I've ever had. Literally. So if you don't mind, would you like to do this again sometime?"

You felt a wave of relief wash over you, and you confidently say with big grin on your face, "Yeah, sure! I would love to. You can always call me or text me if or when this could happen again."

This time, he's the one who pulls you into a hug and pulls away looking like the happiest man on earth.

When he leaves, he waves a "Goodbye, Bucky!" as he shuts the door behind him.

After Steve leaves, you jump onto the bed with a smile that you think may be permanently stuck on your face.

Man, you really do like him, don'tcha?

Sigh.

You immediately tell Sam and Nat what had happened the moment you wake up from a peaceful, relaxing sleep the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on ig! @mostlystucky
> 
> tank 4 read


End file.
